Chained Up : Possession
by Ajeng Hyakuya
Summary: [Side story of Chained Up : Demon Slaves] Bagi Kris, ia pun harus menyatukan jiwa dan raganya dengan tubuh barunya. Tubuh milik Huang Zitao. TaoRis or KrisTao. Take place between chapter 3 and chapter 4. Warning : Full sex scene! Kids and underage don't read!


Tao membuka kedua matanya. Sepersekon kemudian, mata kucingnya membulat terkejut mendapati dirinya entah bagaimana caranya telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah dirinya berjalan di dalam sebuah pabrik kosong dan tiba-tiba gelap.

Manik matanya bergulir sekilas ke arah sekitar.

Sepi.

Hening.

Senyap.

Tak ada siapapun.

Sebaiknya ia segera masuk ke dalam, sebelum ada zombie yang lewat. Kemudian, dengan hati-hati Tao memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Krieeet!

Pemuda China itu setengah masuk ke dalam. Pandangannya bergerak ke penjuru ruang tamu.

" _Mama_?" panggil Tao.

Tidak ada balasan.

Ia perlahan masuk ke dalam, membiarkan pintu depan terbuka sedikit.

" _Baba_?"

" _Gege_?"

Tao melangkah dengan pelan penuh kewaspadaan. Suasana dalam rumah tak kalah sepi dengan di luar. Langit yang penuh awan gelap di luar membuat bagian dalam rumah sedikit temaram.

BLAM!

Ketika Tao akan memasuki ruang makan, tiba-tiba saja pintu depan rumah menutup dengan kencang. Spontan Tao berbalik dan berlari dengan kencang ke arah pintu. Kepanikan dan rasa takut mulai mengalir kencang dalam darahnya.

Ia berusaha membuka pintu itu. Namun sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Pintu itu terkunci rapat.

Padahal Tao yakin tidak ada kunci yang menempel di pintu tadi.

Di saat ia terfokus berusaha membuka pintu, tubuh seseorang tiba-tiba menghimpitnya dari belakang ke arah pintu.

Tao kontan tersentak kaget dengan kontak antara tubuh belakangnya dengan sosok itu. Dari punggungnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan bagian depan sosok itu, ia bisa merasakan tubuh yang besar dengan dada bidang yang terpahat sempurna.

"Hai, Zitao,"

Suara berat nan dalam, kaya akan keburukan dan kemunafikan, itu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Siapa kau?! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Tao.

Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh itu ke belakang agar bisa lepas. Namun sepasang tangan kekar dengan cekatan mencengkram erat pinggang rampingnya. Sosok itu mendorong balik tubuh Tao ke arah pintu, semakin menghimpitnya hingga tak ada celah yang tersisa.

"Aku?"

Sosok itu tertawa rendah tepat di telinga kirinya.

Erangan lirih pun keluar dari bibir Tao ketika ia merasakan tonjolan besar nan keras menggesek belahan pantatnya yang terbungkus kain celana.

Sosok itu lalu berbisik.

"Aku adalah iblis,"

* * *

Bagi Kris, ia pun harus menyatukan jiwa dan raganya dengan tubuh barunya. Tubuh milik Huang Zitao.

x

x

 **Chained Up : Possession**

"Let me own your beautiful body, dear."

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Horror, Suspense, Angst, Romance, Mystery

Cast : EXO members

Pair : KrisTao

Rate : M (for explicit sexual scene)

Warning : Mature content, Disturbing nightmare, Mind control, Rape content, Aphrodisiac use, Shou-ai (Boys Love), Typos, OOC, AU, dll

x

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

 **This work is pure from my mind and doesn't copy any fanfiction**

x

x

x

* * *

Ketika kesadaran Tao perlahan kembali, ia tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya berbalut piyama sutra abu-abu, bukan kaos oblong dan celana jeans yang ia gunakan selama satu hari penuh saat ia pergi dari rumah dengan kakaknya.

"Tao, sudah bangun?"

Kepalanya perlahan bergerak ke arah samping kanan. Di mana Yixing duduk di tepi ranjang. " _Gege_?"

"Kamu tadi pingsan gara-gara demam," jelas Yixing, seolah mengetahui apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh sang adik.

Tao pun mengernyitkan dahi. "Demam?"

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menyadari sesuatu. Suatu hal yang begitu amat sangat penting hingga membuat dirinya dan kakaknya pergi dari rumah untuk bertahan hidup dalam wilayah kota yang tak bernyawa. "Zombie-zombie itu bagaimana?!" tanyanya spontan.

"Zombie?" Yixing menautkan salah satu alisnya bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menggeleng singkat seraya tertawa kecil. "Nggak ada yang namanya zombie, Tao. Kamu ini kebanyakan nonton film-film begituan. Ada-ada saja kamu ini,"

" _Gege_ nggak ingat? Kita dikejar zombie, malamnya kita lewat toko terus—"

Yixing mendengus singkat. "Satu hari ini kamu cuma di rumah, Zhang Zitao. Waktu _gege_ pulang kuliah, kamu udah tidur nyenyak di atas kasur," jelasnya.

"Lalu, _baba_ , _mama_ —!"

" _Baba_ dan _mama_ sudah tidur," potong Yixing. " _Gege_ begadang sampai larut malam begini cuma buat nemenin kamu,"

Tao pun termenung.

Ayah dan ibunya berubah menjadi zombie, ia kabur dengan kakaknya, melawan zombie, terpisah dengan kakaknya di depan pertokoan.

Mungkin memang benar kata Yixing. Ia terlalu banyak menonton hal-hal berbau zombie sampai bermimpi senyata itu.

"Jadi, itu semua cuma mimpi?" lirihnya, ia menatap ragu sang kakak.

Yang diberi tatapan hanya menggeleng dengan muka masam. "Kamu ini begitu demam, ngomongnya langsung ngelantur ke mana-mana. Sudah, ayo makan dulu," Yixing lalu mengambil mangkuk yang sebelumnya ditaruh di bawah lantai.

Tao pun meringis lebar. "Hehehe. Iya, _ge_. Maaf,"

Ia melihat isi dari mangkuk yang kini ia pegang.

Oh, sup asparagus kesukaannya!

Tao perlahan memakan sup itu. Setidaknya indera pengecapnya masih bisa merasakan kenikmatan dari sup asparagus meski ia sedang sakit. Ia kemudian melirik ke kakaknya yang beranjak berdiri dan terus memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya.

Tidak biasanya kakaknya itu langsung diam. Diamnya juga entah kenapa terkesan aneh, tak seperti biasanya.

Atau mungkin karena terlalu malam Yixing jadi malas berceloteh ria dan ingin Tao cepat tidur supaya dirinya juga bisa lekas tidur?

Tak terasa sup yang ia makan sudah habis. Ia lalu mengangkat mangkuk yang telah kosong ke arah Yixing. "Sudah, _ge_ ,"

"Ya," balas Yixing yang menolehkan kepala padanya seraya menerima mangkuk. "Nah, sekarang tidur. Biar cepat sembuh,"

Tao mengangguk dua kali dengan senyum mengembang.

"Malam, _gege_ ,"

"Malam, Tao,"

Lampu kamarnya kemudian dimatikan oleh sang kakak. Ia bisa mendengar suara pintu menutup dengan pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, Tao pun perlahan memasuki alam mimpi dengan nyaman tanpa hambatan.

...

Tao mengerang lirih. Napasnya memburu dengan cepat. Sepasang manik matanya yang membuka lemah disambut dengan pemandangan ruang kamarnya yang nyaris gelap gulita jika saja tak ada cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca kamarnya.

Ia spontan menyingkap selimutnya.

Tubuhnya terasa panas sekali, seperti dipanggang hidup-hidup. Bagian selatan tubuhnya yang mengeras bagai batu berdenyut hebat dalam bungkusan celana dalamnya.

Ingin bebas, ingin disentuh, ingin di—

Ia kembali mengerang tak nyaman, kali ini lebih keras.

" _Gege_ ... !"

" _Gege_ ...!"

Pintu kamarnya lantas berderit perlahan. Tao dengan mata setengah terpejam melirik ke arah pintu. Siluet sang kakak perlahan menghampirinya dari balik pintu.

" _Gege_ ..."

Yixing berhenti tepat di samping ranjang Tao. Anehnya, bukannya segera menanyakan keadaan Tao dengan wajah cemas, ia justru hanya memandanginya datar tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap dari mulutnya.

" _Gege_ ... tubuhku rasanya panas sekali ...!" erang Tao.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tunggu.

Kenapa kakaknya malah tersenyum miring?

Tao terkejut bukan main ketika Yixing merangkak ke atas ranjang dan mengukung tubuhnya dengan erat. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _ge_?!" tanyanya bingung.

" _Gege_? Aku bukan _gege_ -mu,"

Suara itu ... itu bukan suara Yixing!

Tao seperti pernah mendengar suara itu.

Suara itu terasa familiar.

Mata pandanya membulat horror ketika wajah kakaknya seutuhnya berubah menjadi rupa sosok lain. Garis wajahnya lebih tegas, sorot matanya begitu tajam dan kelam.

"Siapa kau?! Di mana _gege_?!" seru Tao.

Pria misterius itu terkekeh kecil. Seakan menikmati keterkejutan dan ketakutan yang tercetak jelas di air muka Tao. "Yixing _gege_ tak ada di sini, sayang,"

Belum sempat Tao melawan, desahan kencang mengalun dari bibirnya ketika milik sosok itu digesek-gesekkan dengan miliknya yang begitu sensitif.

"Nikmatilah, Tao," bisik sosok itu dengan suara serak yang menggoda namun penuh dosa.

"Nikmati segala sentuhanku untuk jiwamu,"

...

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Tao tersadar. Kali ini bukan di rumahnya, tapi di sebuah ruangan kerja. Ia ingat betul tempat itu. Ruang milik kepala panti asuhan tempatnya dulu dibesarkan hingga umur sepuluh tahun. Di depan wanita tua itu, duduk Tuan Zhang dan Nyonya Zhang.

"Namanya Huang Zitao," ucap sang kepala panti, memulai penjelasannya.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, keluarganya terlibat dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ibunya tewas di tempat. Ayahnya sempat kritis, sebelum akhirnya meregang nyawa juga. Hanya Tao yang selamat dalam tragedi mengenaskan itu,"

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela napas. "Dia satu-satunya anak yang belum diadopsi di panti asuhan ini. Sedangkan teman-temannya sudah diadopsi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Panti ini akan segera ditutup. Kami tidak mau meninggalkan satu anak tanpa diadopsi,"

"Tapi kami tak berminat untuk punya anak lagi," sela Nyonya Zhang. "Kami sudah cukup punya Yixing,"

"Saya mohon, tuan dan nyonya. Hampir semua keluarga di daerah ini menolak mengadopsinya. Saya tidak tahu karena apa. Hanya Keluarga Tuan Zhang satu-satunya yang kami harapkan mau mengadopsinya,"

Kedua suami istri itu saling bertukar pandang sejenak.

"Tolong,"

Tuan Zhang akhirnya memanggutkan kepala pelan. "Baiklah, kami akan mengadopsinya," Ia menghela napas dengan enggan.

"Tapi kami melakukannya hanya karena kami kasihan padanya,"

Tao yang sedari awal terdiam menyaksikan kejadian itu lantas terkejut. Ada sedikit rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya.

Kasihan?

Kepala panti mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah. Sore nanti kalian bisa menjemputnya. Saya akan mengemasi barang-barang Zitao,"

Mereka bertiga lalu berdiri. Tuan Zhang dan ibu kepala panti saling berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Zhang,"

Ruangan itu perlahan memudar, bagaikan cat pada yang meleleh oleh suhu panas, berganti ke halaman luar panti yang penuh pepohonan rindang. Tao berdiri di dekat gerbang di mana Tuan Zhang dan Nyonya Zhang berjalan keluar area panti asuhan.

"Kau yakin ingin benar-benar mengadopsinya?" tanya Nyonya Zhang, raut wajahnya penuh keraguan dan sedikit rasa cemas.

Tuan Zhang mendesah berat. "Kita yang sudah membuatnya jadi yatim piatu,"

Tao sontak membelalak tak percaya.

Apa?

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

"Kalau saja saat itu kau tak menyetir sembarangan, nasib anak itu tidak akan semenderita ini," maki Nyonya Zhang. Terdengar dari volume suaranya yang tertahan bahwa ia ingin melontarkan ujaran marah pada sang suami dengan sekeras mungkin. Tapi mengingat mereka masih di sekitar panti, takutnya jika bersuara keras akan membuat orang lain menyadari dosa besar yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terjadi,"

Keduanya terus melangkah, hingga melewati Tao yang terdiam kaku bagaikan patung.

Suara berat itu kembali muncul. Mengalunkan kata beracun dalam kedok manis di telinga kanannya. "Keluarga barumu itu, mereka yang sudah membunuh kedua orangtua kandungmu,"

Pemuda itu pun menggeleng berulang kali. "Tidak ... ini tidak mungkin ..." gumamnya parau.

"Perlu bukti?"

Tiba-tiba, ia dan sosok misterius itu telah berada di pinggir jalan raya.

Sebuah mobil abu-abu tiba-tiba saja menyalip mobil hitam, mobil Keluarga Huang, membuat mobil mereka rem mendadak di tengah perempatan jalan. Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah truk kontainer menabrak mobil itu dengan kencang. Mobil hitam itu terseret sebelum berguling beberapa kali dan berhenti, percikan api dari tumpahan bahan bakar dalam sekejap melahap badan mobil hingga terbakar nyaris seluruhnya.

Tao sontak mencengkram kepalanya. Ia pun berteriak dengan histeris. Harus menyaksikan kembali kejadian yang membuatnya trauma seumur hidup.

Sosok yang masih setia di belakangnya lalu menunjuk mobil abu-abu yang berhenti tak jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan. Dari pintu supir, keluar Tuan Zhang yang nampak ketakutan dan penuh rasa bersalah. Sebelum ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Tao mengalir deras.

Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Tak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit di hadapannya.

Saat itu seharusnya keluarga kandungnya pergi bertamasya di kebun binatang. Setelah kecelakaan itu, Tao terus merenung. Orang-orang tak senang dengan sikap murungnya. Ia begitu kesepian di panti asuhan. Sampai akhirnya ia diadopsi Keluarga Zhang. Tao sudah begitu bahagia ketika disambut di rumah keluarga itu. Mencintai dan menyayangi mereka sebagaimana keluarganya sendiri.

Dan ternyata,

Keluarga Zhang,

Keluarga yang telah mengadopsinya dan merawatnya hingga sekarang dengan penuh kasih sayang,

Adalah penyebab kematian kedua orangtua kandungnya.

Penyebab penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang masih Tao rasakan hingga saat ini.

Sosok itu kemudian memegang kedua pundaknya yang tegang dari belakang. Telapak tangan itu mengusap pelan pundaknya ke depan dan ke belakang, "Aku bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu," bisiknya dengan manis.

Seolah lupa dengan fakta bahwa orang yang telah menawarinya adalah sosok yang berniat jahat dan sedari awal terus mengganggunya, Tao pun membalas dengan cepat, "Tolong! Tolong hilangkan sakit ini! Aku sudah tidak kuat,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Pemandangan mengerikan di depannya perlahan mengabur.

Kesadaran Tao kembali memudar.

Semuanya berubah gelap.

...

Saat terbangun, Tao terbaring lagi di atas ranjangnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar telanjang bulat tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi dirinya. Tubuhnya kembali merasakan panas yang amat menyiksa.

"Panas ... "

"Tolong ... "

Sosok itu, kini telanjang utuh sepertinya, kembali merangkak ke atas ranjang dan mengukung tubuh kurusnya. Tawa rendah terdengar darinya.

Kepalanya bergerak merendah ke ceruk leher Tao. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya, wangi petrichor. "Biarkan aku mencicipi jiwa rapuhmu itu, Zitao," desahnya.

"Aku janji, kau hanya akan merasakan kenikmatan dan melupakan semua penderitaanmu,"

Tanpa sadar, Tao mengangguk pelan.

Pasrah.

Wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat kecil.

"Namaku Kris. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah wadah baru untukku,"

Ia—Kris, dengan cepat menyambar bibir merah muda menggoda itu dengan rakus, melumat bergantian belahan atas dan bawah bibir yang begitu kenyal.

Iblis itu menggesekkan kembali kedua kelamin mereka yang sama-sama menegang dan sensitif, memicu mulut Tao terbuka untuk mengeluarkan desahan. Kesempatan itu tak ia sia-siakan untuk menyusupkan lidahnya lebih dalam ke rongga oral sang submisif. Membuat ciuman itu lebih dalam.

Otot lunak itu mengecap barisan rapi gigi dan menundukkan lidah sang tuan rumah yang tak kuasa melawan, bergerak mengusap langit-langit mulut yang membuat Tao mendesah kecil merasakan kenikmatan ciuman itu.

Tautan basah itu terlepas. Menyisakan beberapa lelehan saliva yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir sang submisif. Sang dominan mengecup ringan belahan bibir sang submisif yang dari celahnya mengeluarkan napas cepat.

Kecupan Kris berlanjut ke dagu, rahang, dan perlahan turun ke leher mulus Tao. Ia lalu menghisap basah sisi samping leher, kemudian menggigit salah satu bagian hingga bekas kemerahan mekar bagaikan bunga.

Kris turun ke dada dan meniup salah satu tonjolan puting yang mulai menegang. Iblis itu memainkan lidahnya mengitari nipple, sebelum menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tao terkesiap merasakan sengatan listrik saat Kris menyedot dadanya berulang kali dengan rakus. Bergantian dari nipple satu ke nipple lainnya.

Setelah puas dengan acara 'mencicipi', Kris menabrakkan kedua bibir mereka dan keduanya kembali berciuman. Basah dan panas. Kali ini Tao turut berusaha membalas dengan memainkan lidahnya, membuat Kris menggeram nikmat dalam cumbuan mereka yang penuh suara kecipak.

Usai ciuman itu berakhir, Kris terdiam, memandangi mahakarya yang telah ia ciptakan.

Tao dengan napas memburunya, keringat tipis mulai membasahi tubuh telanjangnya, matanya sayu mencerminkan nafsu birahi yang menguasai dirinya, bibirnya yang memerah dan bengkak bak delima yang merekah.

"Baru hidangan pembuka saja sudah selezat ini. Aku tak sabar merasakan hidangan utamanya, sayang,"

Kris mengangkat tubuh itu dan membalikkan posisinya menjadi telungkup. Tao refleks menekuk lututnya, membuka pahanya lebih lebar.

Lengan kekar sang dominan mencengkram erat pinggang ramping itu. Memposisikan kejantanannya yang besar berurat ke lubang anal sang submisif yang terus berkedut.

Napas Tao tercekat ketika ujung tumpul milik Kris menerobos lubang analnya yang sempit. Ia mengerang lirih. Rasanya memang tidak sakit. Tapi aneh. Dan rasanya tak nyaman saat batang besar itu terus bergerak masuk dengan perlahan, bergesekan dengan dinding bawahnya.

Sang dominan menggeram nikmat merasakan betapa sempit dan hangatnya jalan yang ia masuki.

Kris pun menarik buah pelirnya mundur, lalu mendorongnya kembali ke dalam dengan cepat hingga terbenam sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh sang submisif. Memicu sang submisif mendesah dengan keras oleh penetrasi yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Sang iblis mulai menghujam dengan tempo sedang. Pinggulnya bergerak maju-mundur, terus menghantamkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh itu. Kris menggeram dalam tiap hujaman yang terasa begitu luar biasa nikmat oleh tubuh Tao yang memanjakan perpanjangan dirinya. Membuatnya semakin ingin dan ingin kenikmatan itu lebih banyak lagi.

Semakin lama, sodokan itu semakin cepat. Hingga ujung kejantanannya menumbuk daging sensitif di bagian terujung dalam setiap gerakan masuk. Membawa tubuh mereka yang tengah menyatu dalam satu irama gerakan maju dan mundur.

Tao mencengkram bantal, terus mengeluarkan desahan erotis nan lirih. Merasakan kenikmatan yang menyiksa namun luar biasa kala prostatnya dihajar habis-habisan dengan sodokan kejantanan sang dominan yang terus menghentakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sang submisif merasa dekat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melenguh pelan. Bola matanya bergulir ke atas oleh rangsangan hebat yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Tao memekik panjang saat orgasmenya tiba dengan dahsyat. Air maninya yang ditembakkan dari kemaluanya membasahi ranjang. Napasnya pelan dan berat. Penis kecilnya masih berkedut penuh sensitivitas. Kris meneruskan genjotannya pada Tao yang sepenuhnya lemas setelah klimaks.

Kejantanan sang dominan perlahan membesar memenuhi anal sang submisif hingga batasnya. Sang submisif terkesiap merasakan denyutan batang milik Kris yang beresonansi pada area bawahnya, rasa panas menjalar saat sang dominan menghujamnya dengan lebih keras, dan betapa menyatunya mereka seolah menjadi satu tubuh.

Pada akhirnya, Kris pun menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam diri Tao dalam satu ledakan panjang. Benih-benih itu menembus prostatnya dan bergerak menyebar ke seluruh bagian jiwanya. Semuanya terserap utuh ke dalam jiwa sang submisif, menancapkan kendali Kris sepenuhnya pada tubuhnya kelak.

Usai mencabut perlahan kejantanannnya, ia pun membalikkan tubuh kurus itu dengan hati-hati. Sang dominan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sang submisif, tangan bertumpu pada masing-masing sikut.

Kris mengelus lembut wajah lelah dan mengantuk Tao. Ia memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibirnya.

"Beristirahatlah. Aku akan menggunakan tubuhmu ini dengan sebaik mungkin,"

Dan pada akhirnya, Tao terlelap dengan tenang.

Takkan bangun lagi dalam waktu yang lama.

Sang iblis menyeringai puas.

* * *

x

x

x

 **END**

x

x

x

* * *

Halo halo, yorobun.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kalian bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Ajeng di Chained Up universe.

Sebenarnya Ajeng udah ngerencanain buat rilis fanfic ini tahun lalu waktu masih update Chained Up yang Demon Slaves, tapi ada banyak perombakan. Yang awalnya fokus smut, terus Ajeng tambahin beberapa plot penting buat karakter Tao. Dan pada akhirnya baru bisa Ajeng publish sekarang, berhubung sekarang udah agak longgar waktunya.

Gimana menurut kalian adegan ena-enanya? Kalau kurang mantep, maaf ya. Habis Ajeng masih latihan nulis fanfic yaoi yang bener-bener hubungan intim. Apalagi di sini Ajeng harus ngejabarin secara detail.

Btw, setting waktu cerita ini diambil antara chapter 3 dan chapter 4. Tepatnya sebelum Kris yang merasuki tubuh Tao ketemu Suho di chapter 5.

Bagi yang baru membaca dan penasaran dengan cerita serta tokohnya, kalian bisa baca lebh lanjut di cerita utamanya, yaitu Chained Up Demon Slaves

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa review, ya.

Annyeong ... ^^

Note : Ajeng usahakan, sebentar lagi bakal update Chained Up Demon Slaves. So, stay tune.


End file.
